Danny is Missing!
"Danny is Missing!" is episode 1 of Season 1 of The Two Phantoms series. Synopsis Danny is captured by the Guys in White, and it's up to Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, Maddie, Jack and Danielle to save him. Cast *David Kaufman as Danny *Krista Swan as Dani *Grey Griffin as Sam, Fenton Finder *Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tucker *Kath Soucie as Maddie *Rob Paulsen as Jack, Operative Q *Colleen Villard as Jazz *Cree Summer as Valerie *S. Scott Bullock as Agent Alpha, Operative O *Dee Bradley Baker as Operative K *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Lancer *Tara Strong as Tiffany Snow *TBA Plot Taking place shortly after "Phantom Planet", Danny and Sam's romantic flight is interrupted by Valerie in her ghost-hunting suit. Danny lets go of Sam and tells her to go home. Valerie and Danny's talk is interrupted by the Guys in White showing up, revealing that they recorded the footage of Danny being the ghost boy the whole time and capture him. Memorable Quotes :Danny (narrating) My name is Danny Fenton. I've been through many adventures after I turned into a half-ghost. Throughout my journey, I've made new friends, aswell as some enemies, including Sidney Poindexter, Ember McLain, Desiree, and many others. One time, I defeated my evil self from the bad future. I seem to have defeated him, but I don't know for sure if he'll come back or not. My biggest accomplishment yet was saving Earth and the Ghost Zone from being hit with a Disasteroid. I was hailed as a worldwide hero, and Tucker became the mayor of Amity Park, but that's not the point. The point is, after that Disasteroid, I thought my troubles would be over. But alas, that was not the case... ---- :Valerie: (in her ghost-hunting suit) Not so fast, lovebirds! :Danny: Sam, I'm afraid our romantic flight will have to wait. (puts Sam down on the ground) Go home, now! (to Valerie) Okay, Valerie, cut the crap. I just saved the world from being destroyed by a giant Disasteroid that also affects ghosts. :Valerie: Just because you saved the world, that doesn't mean you won't be hunted anymore. :Danny: I saved the world and revealed my secret identity to everyone, including you, and this is how you repay me? You were smiling and clapping when I revealed my identity. You freaking smiled! :Valerie: That wasn't me. :Danny: Say what? :Valerie: (sees the Guys in White) No time to explain. (flies away) ---- :Danny: Oh, hi, Guys in White. How's it going? Did I save the world or what? :Operative O: We're very impressed, but I'm afraid we're gonna have to take you in. :Danny: Excuse me? :Operative K: There was a mistake. :Agent Alpha: It turns out your family's building, Fenton Works, wasn't actually haunted at all. :Danny: I thought you guys gave up after that. :Operative O: Wrong. We were still determined to find the "ghost boy" :Operative K: And we finally got the footage revealing who the real ghost boy is. (pulls out his phone, playing the footage of Danny Fenton revealing himself, with various people clapping) :Danny: How did you get that footage?! :Operative Q: The people applauding you were all cameras in holographic disguises. :Danny: How is that even possible?! Though, that explains why Valerie was smiling and clapping. :Agent Alpha: Danny Phantom, you're gonna have to go with us, we have a lot of questions to ask. :(the Guys in White charge their guns and shoot Danny, knocking him on the ground) :Danny: (weakly) Oh, why must this happen to me, especially after saving the world? :(Operative Q pulls out a Fenton Thermos) :Operative Q: Good thing I confiscated this thermos from the Fenton Works. :(Danny is sucked into the thermos. Operative Q caps it) :Agent Alpha: Excellent work. We captured Danny Phantom at long last. ---- :Dani: Now hold it, cuz. You can't take me. :Danny: Why not? I'm really afraid of you being all alone. :Dani: I'm not alone. (pulls out Maddie the cat) I brought my father's cat Maddie along with me. :Danny: So, what you're telling me is that I can't take you for adoption, unless I take your cat too? :Dani: Hmm, you're a good thinker. :Danny: Alright, I'll take you and give your cat to Sam. :Dani: Okay! ---- :Dani: You know, cousin Danny, after what you did, we're like siblings now. :Danny: Yeah, can't disagree with you on that. Tell you what, I'll teach you how to use ghost powers that I've got. :Dani: Really? :Danny: Yeah. Transcript See here. Trivia *During the cold opening, Danny narrates and recaps some of the past adventures. *This episode reveals that the people who applauded Danny Fenton for revealing his identity in "Phantom Planet" were actually cameras in holographic disguises that recorded the footage for the Guys in White, excluding Sam and Tucker. ** One of the Danny statues in Amity Park serves as a secret entrance to a underground passage to the Guys in White HQ. *Danny gives Vlad's cat Maddie to Sam, as a reference to "Shades of Gray", which revealed that Sam prefers cats to dogs. Category:Episodes Category:The Two Phantoms episodes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:WikiaIvan1997's articles